A force to be reckoned With!
by SPNlovur14
Summary: Rose and Lissa powers become stranger than ever! Only human and not knowing what to do they associate with the new guys Adrian,Christian,and Dimitiri  who could be the answer to their questions. Or could something more develop? All human? Full summary -
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! Welcome to my newest addition to my piling stories :D This one I'm kinda excited about, I like the start so far and I hope you do too! I'm notorious for leaving my stories forgotten for a while but I make a pact with myself and you guys that this story will get finished. NO MATTER WHAT. I just need the support (Alert, Favorite, review etc.) and I a thank you, hope you enjoy this. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Vampire Academy, some thing would be a little... different xD**

**Full summary: **Rose Hathaway and Lissa Dragomir powers become stranger than ever! Only human and not knowing what to do they come into association with the mysterious new guys Adrian Ivashkov, Christian Ozera, and Dimitiri Belikov who could possibly be the answer to their questions. Or could something more develop? Betrayal, Romance, Friendship? All human!

* * *

RPOV:

"Boo!"

I stared at Lissa in a ghoul's mask dryly. She frowned and pulled it off.

"Your boring." she declared.

I smiled and ruffled her golden hair. "Your not scary."

"I am too." she mumbled as we continued down the hall. Halloween was growing nearer and sadly it was Lissa's favorite holiday, so I was going to be getting that _a lot_. Oh, yay.

She and I, best friend's since we could remember, were trapped side-by-side in happy, preppy suburbia. I say 'trapped' because we were special, not like special needs, but special as in I could see ghost's and she could read a person's aura and I could snap into her mind with enough concentration. But, at the moment I could feel her bubbly thoughts flowing into me, she was happy about something.

Something happened when we were kids that we weren't so sure of, we asked our parent's before and they grew nervous and sent us outside to play. We'd been gradually growing with it as we got older, we were seventeen right now, and were closer than ever. So, thank you supernatural wisdom!

"You wanna go trick or treating this year?" she asked softly as we walked into our classroom. Nearby, Tasha Ozera and Mia Rinaldi giggled at something, looking directly at us, they were our mortal enemies since second grade when I kicked Mia down a slide for calling Lissa a name I didn't understand at the time. Lissa was like the sister I always wanted, and I protected her at all costs as if I were her guardian. Tasha and Mia were pretty, popular and a couple of bitches that just didn't like Lissa and I.

Lissa had spiraling long golden blonde hair that was often done well, with big green eyes and pale skin and pink cheeks. She had a pretty pink smile too, she looked like royalty in the making, she was slimmer than I with little to no curves. She was thinner than most girls and taller. I on the other had darker features, dark brown hair and eyes, but I had tanner skin then her and had the curves most of the girls at our school _wanted_. I was an appropriate height and could kick any one's ass if I needed- or wanted- to. Together, we were a dynamic duo- a force to be reckoned with.

"Ignore them." I said, pulling her to our seats. "And, I refuse to dress up, no matter what you say."

"Awe c'mon Rose!" she complained. "We've done it every year since we were seven!"

"So, one year won't kill us." I decided, turning to the front of the classroom, she reached over and yanked my hair.

"OW!" I exclaimed as class started.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for the review xD I was bored so I decided to write this, hope you enjoy too! Review, Alert, Favorite and I thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I. own. NOTHING **

* * *

RPOV:

After Math, Lissa and I were split up, I was sent to Gym and she, to science. Then after that we had no classes again until the last period of the day and by far the worst: History. She was good with the logics: Math, Science, Writing, History while I was good at physical: Gym, I was smart too I just chose…. To hate it.

"Hathaway!"

I turned and found one of my good friend's, Mason Ashford, running toward me. He was pretty cute with ginger hair and cute, big blue eyes. He looked like a boy in the face but was six inches taller than me and almost more muscles. He also had a crush on me that I couldn't return. Sure, I flirted and had boyfriend's before but none of them were _right_ and didn't give me the right feeling, it was hard to explain.

"Hey Mase." I grinned, as he caught up with me.

"Rosemarie, your presence is as radiant as ever." he swept me a gallant bow, and I laughed and nudged him jokingly. He enjoyed playing Prince Charming.

"Don't use my full name." I warned. "And my presence is radiant?"

"What is so wrong of me to compliment you glowing beauty?" his face was a mask of mock hurt. "It should be said often you know."

"Your beginning to freak me out, Mason." I raised an eye brow.

He laughed aloud. "Take the compliment Rose! Sheesh."

I smiled and we went into the Gymnasium, uniting with a group of Mason's friend's, Eddie Castiele being his best friend joked around about me being Mason's girlfriend. I could never have a real boyfriend, that was enough to damage my love life for a few years. How could I explain that I was bonded to my best friend for life without an explanation? You couldn't.

"Hey Rose!" Lissa's brother Andre waved from across the Gym, with a friendly smile and eyes that matched Lissa's. He even had the similar shock of blonde hair, he dated Mia. I waved and got the full force of Mia's glare and resisted the want to flip her off or attack, Mason lead me away and I froze at the rush of Liss's feelings.

She was scared, no angry, wait sad? I couldn't exactly tell but suddenly as fast as they came…. They passed.

"Rose!" Mason called for me down the track, I was supposed to be running. I shook my head and reluctantly darted away, I needed to talk to her. Lunch was in two hours and we wouldn't cross paths on our way to our next class. So, I reached for my cell phone and quickly texted.

_Everything okay? -Rose_

I felt uneasy throughout the whole class and barely paid attention to my friend's, during English either, and sprinted for Lissa's locker as lunch was about to begin. I came to a halt as she walked to her locker, waving to someone as she went.

"Liss!" I gasped, leaning against the walls of metal. She just stared wide-eyed.

"Did you just run a marathon or something?"

"No, I came from Stan's class," I caught my breath. "Why didn't you text back?"

"Because I was in class, why?" she answered nonchalantly. She was such a goody two-shoes.

"Y-your feelings," I said. "You were sad. I think." I accused.

She laughed lightly. "Rose, what class was I in?"

"Science." I said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. BECAUSE IT WAS.

"Yes," she nodded. "What are we doing in Science today?"

It all clicked: Dissection. Lissa was a complete Animal-Lover, I always got those feelings from her when the class was dissecting. How could I not recognize it? But, I could have sworn I felt something darker churning within her. What the hell was going on?

"Dissecting?" I asked. "Karp made you hurt the poor dead animal?"

"Shut up!" she glared, snapping her locker shut. I raised my eye brows and smirked, leaning against the lockers with my arms crossed over my chest.

"Liss, calm down." I put an arm around her shoulder's as we began to walk. "I was just joking, I'm sorry."

"I hate Jesse, he's a jerk." she spat, staring down the hall. My best friend didn't 'hate'. I began to worry. "He think's he's so cool but he's _not_."

"Bite your tongue!" Mason appeared beside me. "I am _too_ cool."

We all laughed and Lissa relaxed momentarily as we went into the chaotic public school cafeteria. We hopped in line and Mason scanned the room for an open seat.

"So what do you wanna do tonight?" she nudged me.

"Um, the movies?" I suggested.

"Cool." she smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Enjoy xD **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! **

**

* * *

RPOV:**

_Make them go away_. Lissa begged in the back of my head as we walked home, since it was fall the emerald green leaves cluttering the trees were beginning to fall and change colors against the sidewalk. Rustling around our feet, Mason and Andre walked home with us talking about guyish things and it was beginning to bother Lissa. I snuck a secret smile at her and she rolled her eyes and rested her head against my shoulder.

"So, Rose, did you really punch Jesse so hard last year he cried?" Andre smirked at me.

"Yeah c'mon Rose tell him." Mason egged on. "We were in science-"

"Hey guys, me and Liss are gonna go to the park, see you later." I told them, grabbing her wrist and breaking apart from them, we ran to one of our favorite spots when we were little. Inside a bright green forest and deep down a dusty path was a hidden playground, a park we enjoyed to call it, with rusty swings, monkey bars and all. We dropped our bags and sat on the swings.

"Tasha gave me a really weird look in class today." Liss told me after a few moments, the wind rustled my hair and a squirrel darted aimlessly across the floor and up a tree. He seemed agitated by something.

"What did she do?" I narrowed my eyes.

"It wasn't mean or anything, it was…. Knowing? Or as if she knew something about me that I didn't even know. It was like she knew something was coming to us, hard to explain." she said complicatedly.

"Well," I said after a pause. "That's strange."

We laughed together and Lissa smiled. "Rose, our _life_ is strange."

"Yes, true." I agreed. "But, hey, what teenager's life _isn't_ strange?"

"Compared to us, everyone." she pointed out.

"The force is strong with you." I pointed, standing up and maneuvering to the pull up bars. "How many do you think I can do without this thing possibly breaking?"

I narrowed my eyes and gripped the cool medal in my hands, she stood up and circled the bar, looking at it carefully. Then, she sat her hands on her hips.

"I'll bet you, ten?"

"Well," I smirked. "Let's see."

* * *

**LPOV:**

I watched amusedly as Rose dropped her knees out from under her and pulled herself up five times, chin touching the bar, before falling off. We laughed and ran around the playground and let loose, getting our pretty clothes dirty. But that was the fun. Earlier, I felt the urge to tell her about what had really made my feelings so dark, I have no idea what it was. But, suddenly I felt so depressed I needed to get it out of my body _somehow_, I had felt it a few times this year and I couldn't believe she hadn't felt it either.

We had no idea how the hell to explain our 'bond' to anyone and if we ever did find the words, people'd think we were crazy or something. I had also felt white, blatant, fury in science today which was more strange then the depression, and it was directed at Jesse Zecklos. He had been bragging about an encounter with Rose, to where he almost was able to see her naked and I had pointedly remembered when she gagged about the encounter to me. She felt nothing toward it and partial of it was out of pity for the poor boy. It still didn't help the fury, she may be protective of me, but I was of her too.

She was one of my only friend's and I didn't want it any other way. I also felt a strange golden unexplainable light bubbling within me, and it was at the moment making me giggle.

"Are you okay?" Rose glanced at me, smiling, as I laughed wildily on my swing, about to fall backward.

"No!" I giggled. "I feel something inside me, it's like a light- or something."

She raised an eye brow and I rolled my eyes. "I had a dream last night."

"Was he super hot, golden brown, and massaging sun tan oil on your hot flesh?" she questioned, wide eyed. It was my turn to raise an eye brow.

"Oh wait." she bit her tongue. "That was my dream."

We laughed again.

I shook my head. "No, no, it was me and you and I was healing your broken leg. You were in a hospital bed, you had twisted your ankle in a rotted bench."

"Was I a little dull in your dream?" she contained her laughter.

"Rose, you were really hurt." I narrowed my eyes. "And I _healed _you, like I literally mended the shattered bone back to place. And how I felt, it was glorious."

"Maybe it wasn't a dream?" she persisted, I was about to question when she hopped off of her swing and went over to the ground, dragging a sharp rock's head into her palm, and slicing it open a sliver she said: "Oops."

"Y-you want me to try to heal you?" I questioned. I hadn't told her the dream for an experiment, I felt a yearning for that power again though… That light of life, it was gorgeous and beautiful and everything right in the world. I instinctively reached for her hands though, not for the power but because she was hurt, I found no pleasure or amusement in pain. No matter who it was directed at.

"I don't want you to try," she smiled. "I want you to heal my hand, this hurts like a son of a bitch!"

I laughed out loud and closed my eyes, holding her injured hand and once again felt that magnificent light closing my eyes. I concentrated that life on her and heard her sudden intake of breath, opening my eyes dizzily smiled happily. The wound was closed, leaving only the dribble of blood on her hand.

"Holy shit Liss!" she exclaimed.

"Maybe you can too!" I suggested, dropping her hands and beginning to search for a sustainable object.

"Whoa, whoa, I'm not gonna try. Healing is your thing right now." Rose grabbed my arm, I stopped and nodded.

"But imagine it Rose, imagine what we really can do!"

"We can imagine later, because you look like your exhausted." she said worriedly. "Get your stuff, let's go home now."

"I love this song." I nodded, holding her rose colored Ipod in hand. She hated Rose things while I loved _purchasing_ her rose things, and it was the exact reason I had gotten her the rose colored Ipod and matching rose pattern Ipod case. She had all sorts of music on here, Paramore, All time Low, Metric, Avril Lavigne and many more. I had put Katy Perry on against her will- most of the songs were mine.

"There's a stranger in my bed, There's a pounding my head, Glitter all over the room,Pink flamingos in the pool, I smell like a mini-bar, DJ's passed out in the yard, Barbie's on the barbeque" I sang along to "Last Friday Night" bumping my hip against Rose's to each line. She laughed at my silliness. "There's a hickie or a bruise, Pictures of last nightEended up online, I'm screwed. Oh well! It's a black top blur, But I'm pretty sure it ruled"

I clasped Rose's hands and we spun around down the sidewalk, she joined along in the singing.

"Last Friday night! Yeah we danced on tabletops, And we took too many shotsThink we kissed but I forgot! Last Friday night! Yeah we maxed our credit cards, And got kicked out of the bar, So we hit the boulevard!"

"Last Friday night! We went streaking in the park! Skinny dipping in the dark!Then had a menage a trois, Last Friday night! Yeah I think we broke the law, Always say we're gonna stop-op! Whoa-oh-oah"

We laughed and weren't able to get the lyrics out as we skipped down the cracked sidewalk then we both noted the Hearse drove down the street. Starting the lyrics over again we began to dance back toward my home at the end of the street. But, I gasped as I saw a squirrel jump into the street and that hearse wasn't gonna stop willingly.

"VASILISA DRAGOMIR!" Rose yelled as I grabbed a rock from the floor and swing it at the unexpecting hearse window, I bit my lip frighteningly as it cracked a window. The driver door swung open and the driver charged out.

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

"Shit." Rose hissed.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Any new readers? If so, please enjoy! I really, really want readers for this one so if you have any Vampire Academy fanfic friend's, send em over :D Hehe, well, I really like this and the next chapter so don't forget to Review. Love ya xoxo **

**Disclaimer: Nothing -.-

* * *

**

LPOV:

Uh-oh.

RPOV:

That did it.

"Shit!" I hissed as Lissa stood with her hands on her hips. The guy staring incredulously at his cracked window had a shock of unruly black hair, and piercing pale blue eyes and one very pissed off expression. Snake bite lip rings shone in the light looping around his pale pink bottom lip in each corner, he wore a blue v-neck that made his eyes pop and black hole infested jeans with a stud belt and black boots. Avenged Sevenfold blasted from inside the car.

"What the hell?" he exclaimed, staring at the window. "Why would you do that?"

"Maybe," she stepped off of the curb. "You should have watched where you were going."

I resisted the urge to punch her in the face, he turned and it was clear he had the height advantage. She was small too, he was more muscular but as slim. But he paused and faltered slightly, then he just stared for a moment. The doors reopened and two more guys joined us as I reached out and yanked Lissa back, we heard our headphones in I realized as "Teenage Dream" began. We both flinched at the noise and through our headphones out, her jaw dropped open as my Ipod went flying into the sidewalk.

"Smooth!" she smacked my arm. I watched amusedly as she stomped over and picked it up, then thrust it into my arms.

"Anyways, she's sorry about the car." I turned back to the black haired guy, who was watching us curiously with two other guys. The tallest one- maybe 6'6 or 6'7- had chin length chocolate brown hair that could probably be tied back in a ponytail. Intelligent and soulful dark brown eyes that sized us up- me in particular, he had a small tan and lips to keep any woman up at night. He wore a loose black t-shirt and regular jeans and boots but he wore something that surprised me, something that would usually make any guy look like a geek. Except him. He wore a cowboy duster.

The second guy- also tall but not as tall- had messy, maybe even styled that way?, dark brown hair and bright emerald green eyes. He was cute, with a cocky smirk and an expensive looking cream colored shirt and jeans, I saw a cigarette in his hand and rolled my eyes. He was staring at me with a special look of his own and I felt uncomfortable under all of these eyes, I was strong sure but the tall guy looked as if he could kick _major_ ass and they were strangers. But hell he was _hot_, I had to admit that.

"Say _sorry_ Liss." I growled at her under my breath. She sighed, and stepped in front of me.

"I'm _sorry_." she said haughtily.

"Thanks for your sincere apology." the black-haired guy said with sarcasm. "But, just in case what's your name?"

She scrunched her nose up and stared this guy down, she looked cute trying to be tough and I noticed the smiles tugging at all of our lips- except hers of course.

"Lissa, my name is Lissa." she said after a few moments.

"And you are?" the green eyes one, asked me.

"Rose." I said, grabbing Lissa back. Still feeling uncomfortable of these strangers.

"I'm Adrian, Ivashkov, and that's Dimitiri and Christian." green eyes- Adrian,- introduced them all. Dimitiri was the tall quiet one, Christian was the hearse owner.

"So, how are you going to pay for this?" Christian asked directly to Lissa.

"How much will it cost me?" she sighed. He smirked slightly.

"What can you offer?"

I glared now, he backed off a little, noting my twitching fist. "Listen, _Christian_, were going to the movies tonight, meet us there and we can pay."

"Were a little new to the town." Adrian said. "Just moved here, where exactly is a movie theatre in this godforsaken town?"

I laughed lightly and Dimitiri cast Adrian a dark glance I didn't understand.

"Um, meet us here tonight at seven." I nodded. "Bye."

Lissa and I linked arms and we began back down the street and waited for Christian, Dimitiri, and Adrian to get back into the car and drive away before hopping the fence to her house. We waited in her backyard for a few moments before bursting out laughing and hugging tightly.

"How the hell did we get out of that Rose?" she laughed in my ear.

"I don't know!" I smiled. "I could have sworn Christian was about to rip your head off."

"Hey, he was kinda cute." she grinned as we started for her backdoor. "with those _gorgeous _blue eyes."

I rolled my eyes. "I kinda like Adrian."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you for the support you've all shown, I appreciate it very much xD **

**Disclaimer: Alas, I own... nothing :(**

**

* * *

**

RPOV:

"Wow it's been a while since I wore _this_." my eyes widened as I stared into the mirror. Dressed in a lacy in a black blouse that buttoned down the front and flowed of the pockets of my most favoritest jans, with black velvet black boots. I had let Lissa go crazy with my wavy hair and she managed to make it like a silky dark river down my back. I had barely any make up on with an uneeded purse over my shoulder, she looked sweet and cute.

Dressed in a pale yellow off-the-shoulder top with an old denim skirt she had lying around and black flats with her hair in usual blonde waves. She had a dab of pink lip gloss on her pale lips and was clipping a gold necklace closed under her thick ruffle of curls.

"Why are we dressed like this again?" she sighed. Usually we went out casual instead of smoldering hot.

"Because, when we meet with the guys we want them to _forget_ why the hell they're coming tonight." I told her. "Do not mention, _once_, the car incident and be super Lissa cute tonight, okay?"

She laughed. "Super- Lissa- cute. Okay? And are you gonna reform into Man-eating Rose Hathaway?"

I grinned and put in my old ruby earrings. "If necessary."

A knock sounded on the door and Lissa yelled "Come in!"

Mason walked in and rustled his bright red hair and flashed a cute smile, jumping on Lissa's powder blue comforter. I smiled back and turned with my hands on my hips.

"Mase, wipe that drool off of your face?"

"Care to do it for me Hathaway?" he raised an eye brow. "Anyways, what's up with you two tonight."

"Going to the movies." Lissa informed him, searching for her purse.

"And your sending Rosemarie out looking so stunning, for just a _movie_?"

"Would you like to come Mason?" Lissa and I asked in the same monotone voice.

"Thanks for the invite." he grinned and hopped up. "When are we leaving."

I checked the ticking clock on her wall and sighed. "Right now."

"Let's go." Lissa muttered, charging out the door.

"Eager to see blue eyes?" I teased following her out, Mason trudged behind.

"We meeting people?"

I rolled my eyes. "You wouldn't believe what happened."

So on the way to the spot, we told him of our encounter with Christian, Adrian, and Dimitiri and he let out a long whistle out after. He grinned at Lissa proudly.

"Nice one Lissa!" he pat her back.

"He had it coming." she rolled her eyes, as if it were the most obvious thing to realize. "If he would have _stopped_, we wouldn't be in this situation, we would be in our comfy clothes, and I wouldn't be acting like a total _bitch_!"

"You sure about that?" Christian asked, voice laced in sarcasm as he leaned against the side of the hearse, we had reached the spot now. I noticed someone missing as Adrian lingered a few paces away, cigarette in hand, Christian basically blended in with the shadowing darkness.

"Positive." Lissa said, standing straight up and tossing her hair around her shoulder's. As if she were better than him.

"Um, this is our friend Mason." I said quickly. "He's coming along tonight, is that uh cool?"

"As long as your still going, it doesn't matter." Adrian smiled an attractive smile at me, swaggering over to where we all stood.

"We have to wait for Dimitiri thought." Christian shot a look at Adrian. "He'll be here soon. So, _Lissa_, when your not vandalizing other people's property what _do _you do?"

"I'm a people person." she said scornfully, with a glare. "What about you? Do you work for a mortuary or something?"

"Ha-ha funny." he nodded, hands stuffed in his pockets. "No, the hearse was a willful choice, what can I say? I like Death."

"That's awful!" she exclaimed.

"Your name is Rose correct?" Adrian asked, separating us apart from the argument of Lissa and Christian.

"Rosemarie actually." Mason corrected amusedly. I rolled my eyes.

"_Never_ call me Rosemarie, or you'll feel how powerful these heels actually are." I warned, Adrian chuckled.

"Are you wearing perfume? Your scent is intoxicating."

I rolled my eyes at his flirting and Mason shifted beside me, I could sense the jealousy radiating off of him. Oh boy.

"Just admit your sorry please." I mumbled so only Lissa could hear me. She sighed and bat her eye lashes sweetly.

"Fine, I am sorry for hurting your car." she said sincerely.

_You owe me big time_. She said in my head.

"No, I'm not wearing perfume." I told Adrian and suddenly saw wheels spinning in his bright green eyes. Okay creepy much?

"Sorry I'm late." Dimitri walked over, I saw a book in his hand and noticed it was a western novel. He was in a different t-shirt with his jeans and the cowboy duster was gone, but I smelt a glorious scent of aftershave. Most of the guys in my school barely shaved, he met my eyes and I felt an undeniable spark, his lips twitched as if he wanted to smile. "I apologize for making you wait."

A faint Russian accent laced his words together beautifully.

"It's fine." I said quickly. Lissa choked back a laugh.

"Okay let's go." she said irritably.


End file.
